


Morning Glories and Hydrangeas [Art + ficlet]

by thacmis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Digital Painting, Fluff, Illustration, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/thacmis
Summary: "Erik is a warrior of his tribe and is sacrificed to his enemy's fertility god after a battle. Erik awakens in the afterlife to a paradise set in eternal Spring and denies the advances of a deity, Charles lol, whom he doesn't believe in."Sketch, painting, and a ficlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissGillette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/gifts).



> Prompt: 
> 
> "Erik is a warrior of his tribe and is sacrificed to his enemy's fertility god and Raven to their war god after a battle. Erik awakens in the afterlife to a paradise set in eternal Spring and denies the advances of a deity, Charles lol, whom he doesn't believe in.
> 
> Bonus: Erik is possessive of Charles' attention, but denies his physical advances.  
> Bonus: Erik gives in after watching Charles and the god of hunters (Logan, but your pick tbh) absolutely fucking his brains out.  
> Bonus: Erik finds Raven in the afterlife to see her hooking up with another god (writer's choice) and ridiculing Erik for not banging Charles."
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

 

 

("painted" version:)

***

"Am I not enough for you? Won't you even give me a chance?" Charles pouted, coming closer. 

"No, Charles..." Erik leaned away, trying to stall his advance, but Erik has been finding it increasingly difficult to deny those red lips, that soft skin, those big, blue eyes...

Tears began to glisten, bright and silvery. "Why not?" Charles demanded, genuinely anguished. He pushed himself against Erik's shoulder, his groin rubbing gently against Erik's thigh through the two thin layers of soft, velvety fabric.

Erik swallowed.

"Is it because I'm male?" Charles continued. "Is it because I'm a god? Is it because you love someone else?" At this, Charles looked stricken, as though the very idea of Erik being with someone else was the end of his world. "I've been trying so hard, Erik, but you refuse to even have a proper conversation with me. How can you know that we're not right together? Is it because --"

Charles had been pressing closer and closer until he was practically in Erik's lap, bare skin rubbing on bare skin, groin rubbing through fabric so thin practically nothing was left to the imagination. Erik's dick was beginning to show signs of interest, and that, for the stoic, stubborn warrior, was the final straw.

"Because I don't believe in you!" Erik exploded.

Silence.

Slowly, Charles drew back, eyes comically wide. "What...?"

"I don't," Erik gritted, "believe in you."

"What do you mean?" Charles whispered. "But I do love you. I've watched over you your whole life--"

Erik shook his head. His cheeks burned and he felt mortified that he had nearly hardened right beneath Charles' hands. "No. That's not what I mean. You weren't a god that existed in my tribe's beliefs. I never believed in you. The god of fertility doesn't exist. Either you're a fraud, or this is all just a very bad dream."

Charles stared at him some more, and then he began to blink rapidly. Sparkling silver tears slid down his cheeks. For once, Charles wasn't coyly pouting and faking sadness - he was truly, totally gutted. His expression was one of such pain that Erik immediately began regretting his outburst, and started to feel something stirring in his heart.

"You think I'm a bad dream?" Charles said in a small voice. "Oh."

"Charles," Erik began. "I didn't mean --"

Charles let out a choking sob. Before Erik could finish his sentence, Charles spread his wings with a whoosh and flew away into the sky. 

***

Charles said he liked light blue colours. 

Erik looked at the small, poorly arranged bouquet of morning glories and hydrangeas in his hand. He hoped this would do.

He crept up the little golden hill upon which he spied Charles sitting by himself, combing his hair and grooming himself. Charles' movements were so half-hearted and sluggish compared to his usual, vain and chipper self that Erik felt even worse about what he did, if that were possible. Erik spent the entire night last night awake and filled with guilt, wondering how he had let his ego grow so large that he had allowed himself to destroy another's self-confidence in order to preserve his own pride. 

Erik had also realized, rather uncomfortably, at a certain point in his sleepless night, that he  _missed Charles._

Standing behind the pale, unhappy figure, Erik gathered his courage, and cleared his throat. 

Charles started. He turned around with red-rimmed eyes, which grew large at the sight of Erik holding a bouquet of blue flowers looking sheepish and embarrassed. 

"Here," Erik said gruffly, thrusting out the bouquet. 

Charles let out a soft "oh", and after hesitating a few seconds, reached out to accept it. "W...what's this for?"

Erik looked at him, and then looked away again, unnerved by the complete openness in that face. "Apologies. For what I said yesterday. I was cruel, and I hope you'll forgive me."

A pretty pink bloomed across the pale, freckled cheeks, and Erik felt his heart skip a couple of beats. "Oh," Charles said again. He looked up, smiling shyly. "I forgive you. I'm sorry for pushing myself onto you like that. I realized it might have been very uncomfortable from a deity that you didn't follow, and I've made a complete ass of myself. Your reaction was only natural."

Erik knelt down in front of Charles. Charles looked so small and uncertain of himself, so different from the self-confident and outspoken deity that Erik had only just realized he'd come to grow quite fond of, that Erik felt a sudden need to bring that Charles back. He reached out to take one of Charles' soft hands in his own, startling Charles again, and forced those blue eyes on him.

"I..." Erik began, and licked his lips. "I would like to give us a chance," he said. "If you are still willing."

For a moment, Charles looked shocked. Then a slow, happy smile bursting with hope and joy grew and nearly split his face. "Yes. Oh, yes!"

Erik smiled too, his heart feeling as wonderful as Charles looked. He reached down to pluck a single blue flower from the bouquet in Charles' hands and tucked the blossom in Charles' soft brown curls. Charles blushed again, patting his hair self-consciously.

 _How did I never realize how beautiful he is_ , Erik thought as their lips touched and their world turned into a burst of brilliant colours. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Crossdressing and feminization are preeeetty great. I prefer it being done to Charles though, lol. Corrupt Charles for all the things."
> 
> Just a snippet of your secret mutant letter that spoke to my heart (the entire letter spoke to my heart, by the way. I had to convince myself I didn't write it). You've given me amazing support on my art, and I wanted to give you something too. It's not much, but I wanted to say Thank You!!! <3 Happy Holidays missgillette, I hope you like it!


End file.
